The present exemplary embodiment relates to the field of automation control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. It finds particular application in conjunction with providing, accessing, configuring, operating, or interfacing with input/output (I/O) devices that are configured for coupling and interaction with an automation controller, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Automation controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events. The inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, which are components of an automation control system that serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process.
Traditional I/O devices typically include a base configured to couple the I/O device with a bus bar or the like, a terminal block for communicatively coupling the I/O device with field devices, and an I/O module that includes circuitry for performing communication functions and/or logic operations. During maintenance of the I/O devices, the I/O modules and/or the terminal blocks of the I/O devices may be removed from their respective bases to facilitate performing diagnostics and troubleshooting of the I/O devices. Sometimes, when the I/O modules and/or the terminal blocks are re-inserted into their respective bases (e.g., once maintenance has been completed), one or more of the I/O modules and/or terminal blocks may be inadvertently re-inserted into a base for which it was not intended. As such, inadvertent mismatches of I/O modules and terminal blocks may occur. As a result, unexpected control issues may arise due to such mismatches.
Past attempts to address the problem of inadvertent mismatching of I/O modules have included mechanical keying of I/O modules and bases. For example, an I/O module is provided with a female key component that is intended to mate only with a male key component on a base (or vice versa) with which the I/O module is intended to function. While these attempts have been successful to some extent, there remains room for improvement.